


Dean and Sam and sex

by JotunPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Possessive Dean, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Impala, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the ways they like to have sex. How sex is for them. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Sam and sex

It just happened. It wasn't about the need, or how codependent they seemed to be on each other. They'd been drinking to much, enough that their tongues got loose and chick flick moments didn't matter. Dean had kissed Sam and the taller Winchester returned it full force. Usually Dean would have brushed it off as to much to drink. He and Sam use to kiss good bye up until they were nine and five and Dean decided he was to big for that kind of thing. 

They'd shared a bed until Sam hit puberty, John realized that he couldnt keep making the boys share, which had come at just the right time, Sam had started to have wet dreams and would hump Dean's hip. But that hadn't been all it was. For his part Dean had fantasized about Sam, those puppy dog eyes his brother gave, how warm he always seemed to be. For a while Dean would only date and see brunettes. Sam thought about his brother too. But thats what happens when you're as close as they were. Neither ever said anything, not until that night Dean kissed him. 

They put it up to drunkenness and left it at that. But that's when the gears in Dean's head started turning again. He started thinking of his relationship with Sam. How much he loved his brother as more than a brother. The next time they got good and Drunk it didn't take long to get them drunk.

"I wanted to marry you." Sam blurted out. 

"What?"

"I did. Up until I started school you were all I ever knew. I loved you so much that I had actually told Bobby that I wanted to marry you." Sam starts giggling. He always was a happy drunk. 

"Hey Sammy." Dean calls.

Hazel eyes turned to the green ones of his brother. Leaning over Dean's kissing him. Nothing brotherly or chaste about it. He edges it further and Sam flowers. Parting his lips to get a taste of the beer they'd been drinking on Dean's lips.

It continues like that for a while. Each time they are less drunk, and each time it goes a bit further. One night they drag themselves into the hotel room after a long and hard hunt. Sam's undressing to get out of his soaking wet clothes and Dean's staring, not at the wall, or the floor but at his kid brother's back. Watching as the muscles move under toned skin. He had always known what Sam looked like under his clothes. But watching him was something different. 

"I'm gonna grab us something to eat from that diner down the street." he told him.

"Alright." Sam had felt Dean's eyes boring into his back. Dean was Sam's entire world. Dean had been mother, father and even teacher when it came time for it. He remembered telling Bobby that he would marry his older brother. 

Under the hot spray Sam let the hot water warm him up first, followed by washing himself down. A soft moan escaped from him as he took himself in hand. It was slow at first, his member growing hard as he continued. "Dean." he sighed. He'd thought about it so any time. As he neared his climax Dean entered the room just in time to hear his brother crying out his name. 

Dean was about to break down the bathroom door when it registered to him what his brother had been doing. "Oh Sammy." he whispered to himself. 

*

A few nights later they were making their get away from a now burning house. It was to destroy any evidence of the creature they'd killed. But it didn't come without getting knocked around. Sam had bruises forming around his neck where the creature had tried to choke the life from him. It nearly had, getting to the hotel Dean pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him full on the mouth. Without hesitation the younger returned it.

When the need for air became to strong they pulled part, the kiss leaving Sam following his lips. He had hadn't wanted it to end. "De." 

Sam hadn't called him that since he was three. "I know, Sammy." he said. Cupping the taller sibling's face in his hands he kissed him again. Nothing had to be said, it was clear what they wanted. How they wanted it. 

With their feelings out in the open, things like toughing and kissing weren't off limits anymore. There's was nothing to hide. 

One night Sam shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Memories of hell still got yo him every now and again. Still scared him. Still made him crave the safe comfort of having Dean so close to him. Out of his bed he crawled into Dean's. 

"Sam?"

Tucked himself into the older ale he hummed. from that night on they didn't sleep in separate beds anymore. For appearance sake they got the same room with two beds and always squeezed into one. 

Sex the first time had been embarrassing. Not enough lube, not enough prep, and not enough experience. Until this point, they hadn't considered themselves as gay. They weren't gay, Dean still hand the occasional wank to Busty Asian Beauties, but he loved his brother, and his brother loved him and they were the only exception.

*

Sex after the first time was easy, they knew what the other liked. OF course big brother dean never let little Sammy top. Not because it was an older vs. younger thing, but because Sam had a bigger dick and it was going no where near Dean's ass. But Dean, dean rode Sam into body shaking orgasms. He was a fucking screamer through and through. Dean forgot how strong Sam was at times, to many nights of roughing that lead to Dean needing Sam to patch him up because of the scratches on his back. 

Of course this new relationship didn't come without some experimenting. Blow jobs and hand jobs could be done in the car. Sex not so much. Sam was to big to fit in a way that could work for them without the door being open. 

While on a case in some nameless town in a random state Sam had pulled a card that was rarely seen. the confident, dominating card that drove Dean up a wall to see. He pulled Sam out of the room and forced him back to the car. getting in Dean broke every speed limit to get them to a secluded place. Breaking hard he ordered a harsh, "Get out!" Doing as he was told Sam got out of the car and stood by the door waiting for Dena's next move. HE was met with being shoved against the car and having his brother's tongue down his throat.

Dean turned Sam around and bend him over the hood of the car, taking his hand cuffs and cuffing the younger brother. "Dean!" Sam cried out trying to straighten up. 

"Do you have any idea how hot you were in there?" he asked.

Getting Sam's slacks down he spread lube from the tube in his pocket to coat his fingers. "So tight for me Sammy." 

Sam whined and pushed back on Dean's fingers. Dean was to eager to go much further than the third finger before he was burying his cock into his little brother. "Good Sam." With barely a few seconds to adjust Dean was fucking into Sam so fast and hard that it took the younger a few moments to catch up. 

Sam screamed, moaned, and his eyes rolled back into his head as Dean fucked him hard and heavy and made sure to hit his sweet spot every time. Just like it had begun it was ending, Sam screaming dean's name into the sky as Dean spilled into Sam's welcoming body.

Sam's legs shook from the orgasm that had just rocked through him, Dean's head pressed into his back. Calmed Dean removed the cuffs. "I hurt you?" he asked. All Sam could do was hum. Dean chuckled as he gave Sam a soft swat on the rear. That was the sound of a job well done. A few more moments and they were cleaning up and getting into the car again.

*

Dean, for all the gruff, grumpy jerk he could be was a cuddler when he was sick. Sam found this out the hard way, Dean never got this sick, but they also never found themselves in freezing water, in the middle of December.

Dean curled up into a ball and tucked into Sam's side. he mumbled in his sleep, looking for their mother. Sam remembered Dean telling him about her once. How she would make him tomato and rice soup when he was ill. He wasn't telling Sam these things to make the younger bad but it was part of a comfort blanket. 

Of course once Dean was better he wanted Sam, but not the Sam way he'd always had him. All rough and hard. No this time they took their time, instead of screaming Dean's name Sam moaned and whimpered it out. It wasn't fucking it was love making.

*

There was the six weeks where they couldnt handle more than blow jobs and hands jobs. Sam had taken a beaten a number of ribs broken and cracked, Dean had a busted wrist, Bobby let them have the good stuff. When he deemed them good enough to get back out into the world the boys got to the first hotel for a good long reunion. Pinned to the bed, Sam was already screaming Dean's name as the elder brother started to pick up the pace.

Six weeks of not feeling Dean inside him made everything all the more sensitive for both of them. "So tight Sammy." Dean panted against Sam's toned skin. "Feel it, baby boy? Feel my cock stretching out your tight little hole?"

"Yes!" 

LEtting go of Sam's wrists he hooked long legs over is shoulders to get even deeper. The action and hard thrusts robbed Sam of his vocal cords. The brunette's mouth opened in silent screams.

"Come on, Sammy, let me hear you, Baby Boy." he said changing the angle to hit Sam's sweet.

"DEAN!" Sam was coming hard between them, back ached and nails digging into the sheets as his eyes rolled back into his head. His clenching hole pulled Dean over the edge. After a few moments of lazy kisses and catching their breaths Dean took the cold cloth from the side to wipe them down. Sam pulled Dean close to him. * Not many people walked in on the pair. They were always careful. Bobby had nearly caught them once but they made it out that they were about to start rough housing like when they were boys. Bobby of course called them Idjits.

It was harder with Cas because Cas liked to pop up. That was what Cas had done far to many times, finding them in far to many states of undress, mid make out sessions and even mid orgasm. Sam wasn't to pleased about that. It was the freakiest thing ever that it just ended like someone cutting a string. 

"I will come back later." The blue eyed angel would say.

"Bit late for that, Cas, you already killed the moment." Dean grumbled.

Cas wasn't the only one. Crowley had walked in on them as well. Only when he did, he was a bit more quiet about it. he didn't say anything until Sam had both feet on the floor again. 

"Scream a little louder Moose, I don't think they heard you in L.A." He teased.

Dean's head turned around so fast you could hear the joints in it cracking. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Enjoying the show, obviously." he smirked.

"Get out or I'll end you!" Sam threatened.

"No need to get touchy, Moose, nothing I haven't seen already." the demon chuckled before disappearing.

"Between the angels, demons and monsters, I'm really wishing there was like a bell to put on all of them." Dean sighed.

"You and me both De."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/170500594414/penny-a-word-fanfictions
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
